


two hundred days

by LucyRasmussen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: The aftermath, seen through three different pairs of eyes.





	two hundred days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half since the show ended, and this fic has been wandering around my mind for equally as long.
> 
> Call it a closure fanfic.

 

two hundred days

 

1\. The town

 

The Troubles went away.

Flew away in a million tiny black orbs, after being held captive for hundreds of years.

Audrey Parker flew away with them.

 

There's a strange sort of peace falling over the town. No more supernatural events, no one dies a more bizarre death then the one they create for themselves.

They worry for the Chief, though, in those first few days. 

 

But he holds on. He doesn't run.

They see him driving around town, doing what he's supposed to do.

Two hundred days after, he finds her by the side of the road, yet again.

 

2\. Nathan

 

He expected it to hurt worse then this.

Dwight gives him exactly one month to grieve. No more and no less.

 

They scatter Duke's ashes in the harbour, in the same spot where Jennifer found her last resting place.

He goes home, he drinks and cries over them. Duke, Audrey, Jennifer. 

 

He dreams of them. Of camping trips and garden parties and perfume and night air.

 

When his month is up, he strolls into the station and goes back to work.

He does what he's supposed to do. 

 

Two hundred days later, he finds her by the side of the road. 

 

Audrey

She'd wanted to tell him.

 

But there was never any time. Between one crisis and the next, and the losses.

She's amazed at her own body, that it somehow held on through the grief and the sorrow.

 

Charlotte figured it out, and then took the secret with her to her grave.

 

She thinks of the ultrasound hidden in a drawer in their bedroom. If he's found it.

 

Her new home is nice, it has every comfort anyone could ever wish for.

But it doesn't have him.

 

Their son looks like him. With his big blue eyes and long legs.

_"Happy Birthday, Nathan. Love, us."_

 

Vince and Croatoan visit often and act as overly doting (and bickering) grandfathers.

They give her a choice. Stay here, where the air is clean and she'll never want for nothing.

Or go back, live a mortal life and suffer all its inconveniences.

She doesn't have to ponder long.

 

Two hundred days after Audrey Parker flew away, Paige Newman takes her place.

Nurse, single mother, aware of her own mind.

He's the first to find her, always is.

 

_The end_

 

 


End file.
